Last Mistake
by CharmedBenson
Summary: Phoebe was in a car accident and now she has to face her fears to save not only her sisters, but herself as well. Please R


_**Last Mistake!**_

Everyone had a look of complete and utter terror on their faces. They looked at the young girl lying motionless in the middle of the road. It was as if everything had happened in slow motion. They saw her start to cross an empty street when a car came out of no where, going at top speed. Before the girl could even try to get out of its path, the car slammed into her, sending her flying. Everyone came out of their shock at once as they all picked up their cell phones and dialed 911.

_**Earlier that day:**_

"Hey Piper, you there? Prue?" Phoebe called out to her sisters, wondering where everyone was. "Guess no ones home."

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mineral water out of the fridge. She walked back out into the sunroom, sat on a chair and started to stare into space while thinking about what had happened at class that day.

Prue and Piper walked into the manor laughing. They set their stuff near the door and walked into the kitchen still talking. As soon as they walked in, they noticed Phoebe's gym bag dumped in the middle of the floor.

"Phoebe?" Prue called. When they didn't receive an answer, they got a little worried and walked into the sunroom. They stopped when they saw Phoebe curled up in a chair, lost in thought. Prue walked up to her and waved her hand in front of her face. "Phoebe. Earth to Phoebe." When Phoebe didn't take notice of them, both Prue and Piper began to panic alittle. They started to shake her and she finally came to.

"Wa-What?" Phoebe asked, slightly out of it. "Oh, hey Prue, Piper. What's up?"

"Nothing. What's up with you?" Piper asked still a little concerned about her little sister. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothin really. Just stuff." Phoebe replied not wanting to tell her sisters the truth about what was really bothering her because she knew it would only cause them to worry. Instead, she attempted to get the attention off her and on to something else. "Why are you guys home so early? I thought that you weren't gonna be home until late tonight."

"Well, we got off early and decided that we would make the rest of today a sister day." Prue answered concern for her baby sister showing in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry guys, but I've got class in like…" Phoebe paused as she looked down at her watch. "An hour and a half. Maybe tonight?" Phoebe asked hopefully, not wanting to spoil the plans for a sister night.

"Sorry baby girl." Piper replied, looking down at Phoebe. "I'm short handed at the club tonight and Prue volunteered to help me."

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go and take a shower then head to class." Phoebe said a little disappointed as she got up and headed to the stairs. Turning around, she continued. "I'll go to P3 tonight too. Class gets out at 5 today so I'll have time to come home and get ready. If class goes late however, I'll meet you guys at P3, k?" With the nods and smiles of her sisters, she headed up the stairs to take a shower.

About an hour later, Phoebe was ready and heading out the door when Prue called out to her. "Hey Pheebs! Do you want me to drop you off at school on the way to my photo shoot?"

Phoebe looked back at her with as a smile of relief broke appeared on her face. "You bet Prue. That'd be great and don't worry, I can just walk home after class."

"Alright. Now let's get going so you aren't late for school." Prue said as she headed out to her black Miata and got in.

They drove the whole way to the community college in silence. When they reached Phoebe's school, Phoebe got out, said goodbye to Prue with a bright smile, and ran to class hoping that she wouldn't be late. As Prue stared after Phoebe, she got a sudden chill down her spine and a feeling of foreboding entered her subconscious.

Phoebe got out of class at about 5:00 and she was wiped. She had barely managed to pay attention to what her psychology professor was say because her mind kept wondering to the premonition she had had earlier that day at the gym. As she started to walk home, she found herself lost in thought, once again trying to figure out her premonition. She had just seen a car come out of no where, then she heard a scream, and then her premonition just ended. Coming back to reality, she noticed it was raining but kept walking home. She knew that if she wanted to, she could get a ride home from Prue or Piper, seeing as how they wouldn't leave for the club for another hour or so, but she just wanted to walk home, even if it was raining.

After her shoot, Prue got into her car and started to drive home, wondering if she should pick Phoebe up on her way. Looking at the time and saw that it was already 5:13, she realized that Phoebe would have already left class and started home. Not realizing that that choice could be the biggest mistake of her life, Prue headed straight for home.

Pulling into the driveway, Prue gracefully got out of her car and headed up the front steps to the Victorian Manor that her and her sisters had inherited from their Grams when she passed away. Thinking of her Grams, Prue also started to think of the other certain…gifts…that her and her sisters had inherited from their ancestors. See, they're not ordinary people, they're the legendary Charmed Ones, three prophesized sisters that are witches and the descendents of Melinda Warren and would become the most powerful source of good that the world had ever know. She, herself, had the powers of telekinesis and astral projection. The middle sister, Piper, the powers to freeze time and blow things up. And her baby sister, Phoebe, the powers of premonitions and levitation.

Coming out of her thoughts as she entered the kitchen, Prue noticed a note on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Picking it up, she read the note.

_Prue,_

_Hey, went to the store. Be back as soon as possible. If I'm not back in time, I'll meet you and Pheebs at P3._

_Love ya,_

_Piper_

Smiling, Prue set the note down and looked out the window. Noticing that Piper's jeep was still in the driveway, she figured she must have just walked to the store that was down the street. With that, Prue went upstairs to take a shower and get ready to go to P3. Halfway through her shower, she heard one of her sisters come home.

_**Present:**_

Heading off to P3, both sisters thought that the missing one was running a bit late and would meet them at P3, however, if either sister had seen the blinking of the answering machine as they left, they never would have gone to P3 that night.

The cops were questioning some of the people who had seen what had happened while a team of paramedics were putting the young girl onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Darryl pulled up to the scene and saw the ambulance pull away and head to the hospitable. He walked over to one of the officers that was at the site. "Do you know what happened here?" He asked the young officer.

"According to one of the witnesses, a young girl was walking across an empty street when out of no where, a black viper showed up and ran right into her at top speed. She didn't even have a chance to get out of the way. She's in pretty bad shape from what I saw and heard. The ambulance just left." The officer explained as he looked at his notes.

"I saw that. Do you know who the girl was?" Darryl asked.

"Yes, it was a…P. Halliwell." The officer said looking at his notes once again.

Darryl felt his heart stop. 'Did I just hear him right?' He thought to himself. 'Yes, I did. But…how?' He couldn't believe that this was happening. He quickly turned on his heels and headed to the manor to go and tell the two remaining sisters what had happened.

As Darryl pulled up to the Victorian Manor, he was dreading what he knew that he had to do, but as he looked up, he saw that all of the lights were out in the manor. He then looked at his watch and, seeing that it was 6:30, he knew that they must be at P3 by now. He started his sirens and drove as fast as he could to P3.

"Hey Prue, will you get me a case of vodka out of the back?" Piper asked her older sister as she served up the last bottle of it.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Prue replied as she went to the back and got a case of vodka. She put the case down, under the bar, and looked up to the door. When she did, she started to get worried when she saw Darryl forcing his way through the crowd. She knew that he was working now, so he's reason's for being her was sure to have something to do with the supernatural.

When he finally reached them at the bar, he spoke to them quietly. "Prue, Piper, can I see you two in your office please?"

"Darryl, as you can see, we are packed and short handed. We don't have time." Piper said a little harsher than she meant to, not even bothering to look at him as she handed out another beer.

"Piper, I can see that." Darryl replied patiently. Then he got a sad look on his face as he continued. "But you really need to come with me. It's about Phoebe."

This caught Prue and Pipers attention immediately. They started to get increasingly worried about Phoebe as they followed Darryl into Piper's office, questioning him constantly.

"Look, I don't know very much except that, as she was crossing an empty road, apparently on her way home, a car came out of no where and ran into her at top speed. She was being rushed to SFMH when I got to the scene." Darryl finished. His heart went out to the two sisters. All three of the Halliwells were like family to him, but the youngest was closest to him for reasons that he could never figure out, but she just had a spark of life to her that so few people have. Having to tell them what had happened to Phoebe earlier this evening broke his heart but he knew that it had to be done. "Come on, I'll give you guys a ride to the hospital."

As Darryl pulled up to the hospital, Prue and Piper jumped out before the car even stopped moving. They ran inside and went straight to the nurse's station with Darryl close behind.

"Phoebe Halliwell." Prue said to the nurse at the nurse's station.

"One moment please." The nurse replied as she searched through her computer. "She is in surgery right now. Are you family?"

"Yes! We're her sisters! How is she?" Piper asked urgently.

"The doctor will let you know as soon as possible. I will take you to the family room to wait." The nurse answered as she stood and took Prue, Piper, and Darryl to the family waiting room. "If you will please wait in here, the doctor will be with you as soon as possible. Is there anything I can get you?" She asked.

"No thank you." Prue replied.

"Have someone page me if you change you mind." With that, the nurse left the room.

"Darryl, do you think that Phoebe will be ok?" Prue asked as she tried to comfort Piper.

"Knowing you three, she will not leave you two willingly. But honestly Prue, Phoebe was hit pretty hard and, from past experiences, she will have a very hard road ahead of her if she survives." Darryl replied quietly.

The last words Darryl said scarred Prue and Piper more than anything that was said so far. 'If she survives. What does that mean?' Piper asked herself. Piper started to cry and Prue just sat there holding her. She tried to comfort her and hold her own emotions in, knowing that she had to be strong for Piper and especially for Phoebe when they saw her.

"Look you guys, I need to get back to the station. Call me when you hear something, ok?" Darryl asked.

Prue looked down at Piper before replying. "Sure Darryl. We'll call you as soon as we hear something."

Darryl quietly shut the door as he made his way back to the station wondering who had hit Phoebe. From what he had been told, the car had just kept going and no one at the scene had gotten the license plate number as they were too shocked and concerned for Phoebe.

Several hours after Darryl left, a doctor peeked into the room that Prue and Piper had occupied since 7:00 that evening. It was now 12:00 and the doctor was just going in to see the two girls. When he opened the door, he saw that one was asleep while the other was fighting with the urge of the same. He went to them and shook the one that was still barely awake. "Miss Halliwell?" He asked gently, not wanting to scare her.

Prue didn't hear him at first. Then she sat up straight when she realized who it was that was talking to her. She shook Piper awake as she answered the doctor. "Yes, that's us. We're Phoebe's sisters. How is she?"

"My name is Dr. Peterson." He started. Looking at the two women before him, he knew that the three were close, but he had to tell them. "Phoebe has 5 broken ribs, a broken arm, severe internal bleeding, bad cuts and bruising, and she also has some severe head trauma." He paused briefly to let the new information sink in before continuing. "Her head injury has us the most concerned. We won't know the full extension of her head injuries until she wakes up and the swelling goes down. For know, we just need to watch her and pray she doesn't fall into a coma."

Prue and Piper where frozen with shock, fear, and concern for their sister. Finally, Piper managed to summon enough strength to speak. "May…may we go and see her?" Piper asked quiet but desperate.

"She is still unconscious at the moment but you may go and see her. She is in Trauma Room 3."

"Thank you Dr. Peterson." Both Prue and Piper said as they ran out the door and headed to their sisters room. When Prue and Piper reached Phoebes room, they stopped for a second, trying to prepare themselves for what they were about to see. However, they soon found out that they could never prepare themselves for what they saw when they walked into their baby sister's room.

Stopping dead in their tracks, they saw her lying on the bed, looking so small and frail with dozens of tubes and wires coming out of their baby girl, a cast covering her right arm, and bandages covering most of her body. The moment they set eyes on her, they wished that they were anywhere but there. Slowly, cautiously, they each went to one side of Phoebe, pulled up a chair, and took one of her hands, letting her know that they were there for her.

All Phoebe felt was pain. She slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them as the blinding light penetrated her vision. Hesitantly, she tried opening them once again. When she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw Prue and Piper to the left and right of her as she moved her eyes around the room taking in her surroundings.

"P…Pr…Prue?" Phoebe tried to whispered seeing her older sisters asleep with their heads resting on her bed, however, all that came out was a raspy grunt.

Prue opened her eyes and lifted her heads towards Phoebe, thinking that she had heard her make a noise and found herself looking into her baby sisters deep chocolate brown eyes. "Hey baby. How you feeling?" Prue asked, reaching up and stroking Phoebe's hair.

All Phoebe could do was grunt in pain and shake her head due to the tube going down her throat to help her breath. She then looked towards Piper and saw that she too was now awake. All she could do was look at them, sending her emotions through her eyes.

Prue and Piper just sat there holding her hand, happy that she was finally awake. Prue and Piper looked at each other locking eyes that each showed signs of relief. When they looked back at their baby girl, she was sound asleep again so they just sat there, watching her sleep peacefully. Glad that they were finally together again. After awhile, they both started to fall asleep again, not knowing that tomorrow would bring the start of a challenge that would test their relationship to its limits and might separate the power of three by death, forever.

Try as she might, she could not escape the images that kept flashing through her head. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open with a moan of pain as she was finally able to pull away from her dream. She just laid there, crying silently and breathing heavily, with her body covered in perspiration.

Prue, as usual, was attuned to every one of her sister's noises in the night and now was no different. She raised her head and, looking at Phoebe, saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Prue asked as she wiped away her tears. "Do you wanna talk about it sweetie?"

"No, I just had a bad dream, that's all." Phoebe whispered. She had her eyes closed, trying to shut out the pain that she could feel radiating through her. She soon drifted off to sleep again, with Prue sitting next to her, holding her hand and just watching her.

"Prue, she's going to be ok, right?" Piper asked, staring deep into Prue ice blue eyes, searching for the truth.

"Of course she will Pipe, she's a fighter, she'll get through this. We just have to be there for her, that's all." Prue said, not sure if she was trying to convince Piper or herself.

"I'm scared Prue. How could this have happened?" Piper began, trying to figure it out herself. "I mean, we might lose our sister, not because of a demon or warlock, but because of a mortal!"

"Piper, you need to calm down. We have to be strong for Phoebe when she wakes back up." Prue said, reaching over and gently caressing Pipers cheek, trying to calm her.

Piper just stared at Prue, letting what she was saying, sink into her. "I'm sorry Prue, I'm just so worried about her. I mean, look at her. She's just looks so small and vulnerable." Piper said, looking over at Phoebe and running her hand through her hair.

"I know, I know. But things will get better soon, I promise!" Prue answered forcefully.

Piper turned back to Prue and gave her a weak smile before climbing up next to Phoebe and, wrapping her arms protectively around her little sister, fell back into a light sleep.

Prue just sat there for a little while longer, watching her little sisters sleep before getting up and stretching. 'I think I need some coffee.' Prue thought to herself before silently exiting the room in search of the coffee machine. Finding one, she got some black coffee and sat down in a cushioned chair. Thoughts were reeling through her head as she drank her coffee. Soon, she had finished her coffee, but remained where she was.

"Excuse me Miss." An intern whispered, not wanting her to wake with a start and fall out of the chair. "Miss."

Prue opened her eye's slowly and looked up at the man shaking her. "Huh?" She asked, slightly in a daze. "What time is it?"

Looking down at her watch, he replied, "About a quarter to 6."

"What!" Prue asked jumping out of her chair. "It can't be that late! I have to go. Thanks for waking me up." With that, she took off down the hall.

"No problem." He called after her, smiling slightly.

Piper sat there just staring at the light rise and fall of her little sister's chest as she slept. She turned suddenly at the sound of the door opening. Seeing Prue standing there, she relaxed a little, letting her breath out.

"Has she woken up yet?" Prue asked as she pulled up a chair next to Phoebe's bed.

"No. She hasn't even budged." Piper said, the worry still evident in her voice.

"You really need to try and calm down Piper, Phoebe will be fine." Prue said, trying to comfort her little sister as best she could.

"I know Prue. It's just…just that I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach." Piper tried her best to explain to Prue what she was feeling, but still convinced that it didn't come out right, the sense of foreboding.

Prue felt her heart skip a beat when she realized what Piper had just said, or tried to say. It was the same feeling that she had had when she dropped Phoebe off at school before this accident happened. Prue looked down at Phoebe's face, catching on to some of Pipers worry for their youngest family member, hoping that Pipers feeling wouldn't turn out as bad or worse, than hers had.

Later that day, Phoebe came to with Prue and Piper holding her hands. Then Dr. Peterson came in and deemed Phoebe ready to have the tube that was down her throat to help her breath, removed. He called in a nurse to assist him and together, they got Phoebe hooked up to oxygen through her nose. They left after they were sure that she was ok. The three of them sat talking, well, Prue and Piper talked while Phoebe managed to whisper a few words here and there. She felt a lot of severe pain throughout her chest but ignored it, thinking that it was only because they had just removed the tube that had been down her throat. After about 15 minutes, Phoebe finally succumbed to her pain and fell back asleep.

Prue and Piper just sat there, lost in their own thoughts when they heard a sound that they all dreaded to hear…a loud, constant beep coming from one of the machines hooked up to Phoebe. Prue and Piper looked over at Phoebe's heart monitor and saw that it was flat lining. Suddenly, doctors came out of no where and ushered them to the corner of the room as they went about their duties. Barking orders out, Dr. Peterson prepared to shock Phoebe. They shocked her once, but to no avail. "Come on Phoebe!" Dr. Peterson yelled as they shocked her again.

Prue and Piper had tears running down their cheeks unnoticed as they saw the doctors shock their sister twice and nothing happen. Dr. Peterson shocked her for a third time and they all held their breath. When a soft beeping reached their ears, they all sighed in relief. Dr. Peterson then had Phoebe taken down to have an x-ray done to see what the problem was, leaving Prue and Piper alone to deal with what had just happened.

"How did that happen?" Piper asked visibly shaken. "I-I mean…we were just…just talking to her and…and then… she…she almost…died." As Piper chocked out the last words, she broke down crying once again.

"I…I don't know." Prue answered trying to keep a strong front for Piper and Phoebe's sake. "We'll just have to wait and see what the Dr. Peterson says."

Just then, Dr. Peterson walked back in with a solemn look on his face. "Her stitches were torn when we removed the tube and it started the internal bleeding again. We need to get her back into surgery now or she might not make it." Dr. Peterson paused for a moment to let his words sink in a little before continuing. "We just need your permission first."

After a few seconds, Prue managed to come out of her shock. "Of course. Just make sure she stays with us."

"We will." With that, Dr. Peterson headed off to the OR.

"She's going to be alright isn't she Prue?" Piper asked trying to meet eye's with her older sister, knowing that they would show her the truth about what her big sister was really thinking and feeling.

Prue noticed Piper's attempt to look into her eye's, but refused to comply. She didn't want Piper to see the confusion and pain, but mostly, the doubt. Her mind kept going to the bad feeling that Piper had voiced earlier, not knowing if that danger had already passed or not.

"Come on people, we need to stop the bleeding!" The doctor barked. Suddenly, the heart monitor flat lined.

"We're losing her doctor!" One of the nurses shouted as she watched the doctor shock her.

"No good. Again." He ordered. Seeing their attempts fail once again, he prepared to shock her one last time. "Once more." They shocked her a third time. He waited for a few seconds before yelling, "Call it!"

"10:37." One of the nurses said.

They all walked out, looks of defeat on their faces at losing a patient. The head surgeon threw away his blood covered scrubs and went to tell the family when he got a call on the speaker. "Dr. Mitchell to Emergency Surgery Room 2. Dr. Mitchell to Emergency Surgery Room 2." Dr. Mitchell looked to his assistant and told him to inform the young girls family of their loss before quickly heading off down the hall to assist in another surgery.

Prue and Piper sat in Phoebe's room waiting for any news about their sister, but so far, they had heard nothing. Piper watched as Prue once again started to pace the room back and forth. "Prue, would you please sit down! You're making me dizzy!"

Prue stopped and looked back at Piper. "Sorry." She said taking a seat next to her again and letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's just taking so long!"

Right as these words left her mouth, a doctor opened up the door to Phoebe's room. The problem was, it was not Dr. Peterson. Dr. Mitchell looked at the two young women in front of him and could see all of the love and concern for their sister in their eyes. "Hello ladies, my name is Dr. Mitchell. I helped operate on your sister. You'll be glad to know that we managed to re-stitch up her wounds and Dr. Peterson is just finishing up in the OR. He will be bringing her in shortly." Dr. Mitchell informed them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Dr. Mitchell!" Prue and Piper both said at the same time. He smiled at them once more and then left the room. Phoebe was brought back about five minutes later and Prue and Piper expressed the same gratitude to Dr. Peterson. Soon, they were left alone with Phoebe as they kept vigil by her side for the rest of the night. She woke up a few hours later and started her long journey to recovery.

Phoebe had been home for a couple of weeks now and was slowly, but surely, gaining her strength back. However, she had yet to tell Prue and Piper what had really happened to her that day. At the moment, she was sleeping on the couch, with an ever watchful Prue next to her.

_Oh my sweet baby girl. What happened that day that you don't want to tell us? _Prue could see Phoebe's face contorted in a mixture of fear, pain, and confusion. _Please tell us soon Pheebs. It will consume you if you keep it inside of you for too long._

Just then, Piper walked into the room carrying two cups of tea. Handing one to Prue, she sat down on the coffee table next to the couch that Phoebe occupied with her own cup. Looking down on the innocent features of her baby sisters face, she still couldn't figure out how someone could do this, let alone do it to her little sister. Looking up, she could see the same look of concern and confusion mirrored in her older sisters face. Before she could even speak, Prue started.

"I know what you're thinking Piper, and I don't have an answer for you. I don't even have the slightest clue." Suddenly, Piper could see the fire of rage reflected in Prue's eyes. "I promise you though, I will find out. And when I find them, I will make them pay!"

"That's were you're wrong Prue." Piper said as Prue looked up at her. But she just kept staring at Phoebe. "It won't be you who finds them, it'll be us! I want these bastards as much as you do and when we do find them, they'll regret having ever touched our baby sister." That was all that was said between the two for the rest of the night, but Piper continued to think. _Please tell us what happened to you Pheebs. You need to tell us if you saw who did this to you. If you don't tell us, we'll lose you to it. Please Phoebe, we love you too much for this to push you away from us._

Meanwhile, Phoebe was reliving that day. It was more then a dream, it was a nightmare. She saw the black viper coming towards her, but she also saw the driver of it. She saw not only one but two people that she cared more for than anyone in the world, driving straight for her. She was frozen in shock when she saw the looks of pure evil and joy on their faces as they slammed into her. Her last thoughts before she blacked out scared even her. _How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me. You two are my older sisters._

A few days went by and, when Phoebe was almost back to normal, she avoided her sisters as much as possible. She spent most of her time in the library, when she was strong enough, but when the library was closed, she kept to her room. The whole time, she was continually trying to come up with a different explanation as to why she saw her sisters attack her but the only other possibility she was able to come up with was that a couple of shape-shifters transformed into her sisters. However, she still wasn't exactly sure, as her sisters made no moves to try and comfort her these last few days.

Walking out of the library late Monday night, Phoebe was so lost in thought that she ran right into someone. "Oops. I'm so sorry!" Phoebe said picking up the books that she had dropped. "I really didn't mean…Oh, hi Darryl."

Darryl bent down and helped Phoebe pick up the remainder of her books. He then straightened up and looked her up and down carefully. "How have you been Phoebe?" He asked in a brotherly tone.

"I'm a lot better than I was a few weeks ago. Thanks." Phoebe said as the two started to walk the direction of the manor. They engaged in small talk and then Darryl bid her goodnight at the door.

Phoebe slowly walked inside and quickly noticed that all the lights in the manor were off and that there wasn't a sound to be heard. Quietly walking up the stairs, Pheobe looked into both Prue and Pipers rooms, only to find them deserted. Breathing a sigh of relief, she retired to her room, exhausted. She gently set her book bag down on her desk and changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt. Taking a seat at her desk, she slowly got to work on the Psychology paper that her Professor had assigned to the class that was due on Thursday.

'Prue…Piper…watch out!' Phoebe turned and heard the clock near the park strike six in the morning. Turning back to her sisters, she saw a demon aim and throw two fireballs at Piper and then Prue, killing them instantly. Then the demon turned around with another fireball bouncing in his hand. He threw it at Phoebe and just as it made contact, she awoke with a scream.

Her scream echo through the still deserted Manor. Sitting up, she looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 5:45 in the morning. Quickly getting out of bed, she rushed down the stairs, grabbed her coat, and leaped down the front steps. As she ran the whole way to the park, the only thing on her mind was her sisters. She didn't care about what could happen to herself, all she cared about was the safety of her sisters. Every thought of them betraying and hurting her was swept out of her mind as she reached the edge of the park. Stopping, she glanced at her clock and saw that it was 2:55. Quickly, she scanned the park and saw two, dark figures standing on the opposite side. It never crossed her mind that those two where possibly not her sisters.

"Prue…Piper!" Phoebe yelled out of breath as she got closer to the two figures. As they turned around, she quickly noticed that their where two more people behind them. When she got a good look at all four, she was stopped dead in her tracks. _I must be going crazy!_ She thought, for that was the only reason coming to mind as to why she was seeing two Prue's and two Piper's. As her sense's came back to her, she realized that two of the figures must be shape-shifters.

_Ummm…okay, this bad. This is really bad. _Phoebe stared at the two pairs of Prue's and Piper's, not sure who to trust or who to believe. "Okay, stay calm Phoebe, you can do this. You just have to figure out which two are your sisters and which two aren't." She whispered to herself.

"Phoebe, we're your real sisters!" All four of them glared at each other. "Shut up you lying demons!"

"Okay, how about this?" Phoebe asked while working out a plan in her head. Suddenly, her head shot up. "Piper, freeze!" Sadly, her idea bore no effect. It would seem that both the Piper's freezes canceled each others out.

"Alright, that didn't work." Phoebe muttered to herself, trying to come up with a new plan. The group stared at her as a new plan began to dawn on her. She realized that the two sisters that she had seen driving the car that had nearly killed her, were in fact shape-shifters, and this problem just acted as further proof.

_If the imposters have done their homework properly, they should know that we're really close and figure that I would tell them right away that it was them I had seen driving the car. All I have to do is ask them who was driving the car and they should answer thinking that the real Prue and Piper will answer as well. _

"Who did I see driving the car that hit me?" Phoebe ask suddenly and, just as she had suspected, her real sisters where in shock that she had seen who had hit her while the shape-shifters blurted out, "Your sisters!"

This shocked Prue and Piper even more as they just stared at Phoebe in disbelief. Phoebe avoided their stares as she faced off against those that had tried to kill her and severe the power of three. "Looks like your outta luck now you bastards!" Phoebe said as she then started to chant the vanquish spell.

Demon's with the power to hide,

Who look like those of both sides.

You will now go straight to hell,

As fire consumes you with this spell.

When the demons disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Phoebe collapsed to the ground, exhausted, not realizing how much energy she had used in getting to her sisters and vanquishing the shape-shifters. Prue and Piper were quick to her side when they saw her fall. Helping her up, they slowly made their way to the Manor.

"I think we need a sister day, what do you say Piper?" Prue asked. "Can you go and rent a few movies seeing as it's now 7:30?" Prue said, looking down at her watch. "The movie store should be open by now. I'll get Phoebe home and ready then we can sit and talk about everything."

Piper ran to the car, wanting to get back home as soon as possible while Prue slowly helped Phoebe along, back to the warm Manor.

After Prue got Phoebe, settled on the couch in her pajamas, Piper walked in with some hot chocolate. "Alright Pheebs," Piper said, sitting down next to Phoebe as Prue did the same on her other side. "You gonna tell us what's been going on and who you saw driving the car the nearly killed you?"

Phoebe looked down and stared at the contents of her mug. Taking a deep breath, Phoebe started to explain to Prue and Piper her attitude and everything that had been happening in the last month, starting with the accident. By the time she had finished, all three sister's were in tears, the oldest comforting the youngest.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Prue asked scared by what her sister had told them. "We could've help you or at least put your mind at ease."

"I'm sorry, I was just so confused and then when my mind started to work everything out, I didn't want to risk you guys getting hurt because of me."

"Oh sweetie! You can always come to us with anything no matter what. You know we'd never hurt you, right?" Piper asked looking down at her little sister.

"Yeah." Then, something else came to her mind. "Hey guys. What were you doing in the park with the shape-shifters?" Phoebe asked quizzically, giving her sisters a strange look.

Piper looked at Prue before turning back to Phoebe. "Well…we were actually looking for you."

Prue took over from there. "You see, we hadn't talked to you for ages so we decided that we would go and find you. We were looking in the park when we met up with, well, ourselves." Prue finished, letting out a little laugh.

"Oh, is that all?" Phoebe asked her trademark smile on her face.

"Yes, that is all." Piper replied as she got up and popped in a movie.

"So, what movie did you get Pipe?"

"Oh, just Kill It Before It Dies."

"OMG! I love you so much!" Phoebe squealed as she jumped up to hug Piper.

Prue sat there in a mock pout. "Hey, what about me?"

Phoebe looked down at her, smile gone, not sure about her answer. "Hmmm…well…"

"Hey!" Prue shouted, a surprised look appearing on her face.

Her smile spread across her face. "I'm just joking Prue! I love you two! You two are the best sisters ever!"

"I can live with that." Prue and Piper looked at each other and all three started laughing. Then they settled down into the couch and watched their movies. All content just being with each other.

The Charmed Ones have survived yet another demon. Their love and trust for each other growing only stronger. They know that no matter what, they will face whatever comes their way, together. Not just as witches, but as sisters.

_**A/N:** Hey guys. Hope you all like this short story. Send me some reviews and let me _

_know what you think. Thanks a lot guys!_ ****


End file.
